


But it's the prostate!

by Kalimyre



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalimyre/pseuds/Kalimyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme fill: We all know the "but it's the solar system" scene. Well, move it to the bedroom and make it a "but it's the prostate" scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But it's the prostate!

*

"Unh! Oh god wait, wait!"

"What?" John asked, going still. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." Sherlock's breath was still coming in short, stuttered gasps. "What _was_ that?"

"What?"

"When you... that thing. That you did. That was good."

A smirk curled one side of John's mouth. "This?" He fluttered his fingers carefully, curling where two of them were still buried inside Sherlock.

"Ah! Yes, yes, that." Sherlock tossed his head back and forth on the pillow, his mouth hanging open. "How are you doing that?"

John chuckled. "It's just your prostate. Apparently yours is sensitive." He punctuated the comment with another slow stroke, his fingertips easing slickly over the small gland. Sherlock thought he could feel every ridge and whorl of his fingerprints, every flicker of movement shooting straight up his spine and making his cock twitch helplessly.

"My what?"

A disbelieving pause. "Your prostate. Come on, you know basic anatomy."

"I know whatever anatomy is," Sherlock paused to swallow back a moan, "necessary to my work. I'm not an expert. I'll leave that to you, doctor."

"But... no, seriously, you have to know this. Every male over the age of fifteen knows this. Most women too, come to think of it."

"Well, I don't," Sherlock retorted. "And I don't see any reason why I should have known... oh, oh, do that again." He arched his back, then ground down against John's hand, trying to get it in just the right spot again. "More of that, I can take another finger, come on."

"It's the solar system all over again," John muttered, but he obliged, carefully sliding in a third finger.

"I can assure you," Sherlock gasped, "I will not be deleting this." He twisted on the bed and bit his lip. "Oh god, again."

"Mmm." John's voice was low in his ear, a pleased rumble. His breath drifted over Sherlock's throat, followed by his lips, teasing a long line from ear to collarbone. Sherlock turned his head and leaned into a kiss, catching John's bottom lip between his teeth and tugging at it fretfully. He could feel sweat trickling down his chest and his cock bobbed against his stomach, aching with each slow slide of John's fingers.

Sherlock wrapped a hand around himself and moaned in relief, thrusting up into the welcome friction. John's fingers laced with his, and John's thumb came up to swipe back and forth across the slick head. His other hand twisted inside Sherlock, the pads of his fingers rubbing in small circles in just the right place.

"Oh," Sherlock said, his voice coming out dazed and breathless. "Oh, I see."

"Good." John's voice was a smug purr.

He leaned up and bit Sherlock's earlobe, the sting of it sending a ripple of goosebumps all the way down his back and Sherlock gasped and squeezed his eyes shut and came rather messily all over his chest and belly. John kept wringing more out of him with little, rhythmic strokes of his fingers until Sherlock's breath came out in a desperate whine and he wriggled to get away.

The next time he opened his eyes, John was sprawled lazily beside him, rubbing his own erection against Sherlock's hip and looking inordinately pleased with himself. Sherlock turned and pulled him into a long, slow kiss. "So," he said between kisses, "you're saying the prostate is a normal part of the male anatomy."

"Right," John said.

"So you've got one too."

"Yep." John's lips curled into a smile beneath his.

"Think I can find it?"

John twitched eagerly against his hip. "I think you'd better."

*


End file.
